First Heartache
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: My name is Draco Malfoy and I have never been in love. That was, until I met Harry Potter at the Gay Pride Parade and PrideFest. -L Real life story.


Greetings. I am L.

This story is based on real life. All events are true.

Please leave a review.

If you like this story check out the link in my profile.

First Heartache 

My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm eighteen years old, and everything I ever wanted I always got.

New phones, laptops, cars?

All mine at the snap of my finger.

Boyfriends, girlfriends?

Never a challenge.

I am a cold-hearted bastard to the core.

I never felt love, never gave love, and that would never change.

No one would ever be able to capture my heart and wrap me around their little finger.

Or so I thought.

But before I get into that, let me backtrack to the first time I heard the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. A bit gay I know but what the hell.

I was a proud ponce anyway.

It was by accident that I happened upon it and one set of lyrics in the song caught my attention 'The silence isn't so bad...'Till I look at my hands and feel sad…Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly' I didn't think anything of it at the time, but for about two weeks I couldn't get the damn lyrics out of my head.

I just chalked it up to the song having a catchy rhythm and weird lyrics.

That is, until June 26th 2011 the day of The Gay Pride Parade and PrideFest in New York City. My annoying, bossy friend Hermione Granger invited me to go along with her and a few of her friends, so I said why the hell not? It should be fun.

Get dunk as hell, fuck a few guys.

No harm no foul.

Right?

So I believed.

The day started out normal.

Woke up, took a shower, threw on a white dress shirt over a grey wife beater and khaki shorts, drank a cup of coffee and went to the train station.

I took a seat with the quieter set of the group, opting to listen to my iPod on the way to New York. I took the window seat, Pansy Parkinson sitting at my right and Daphne Greengrass beside her.

Things changed though when I decided to hop up next to the empty seat opposite Hermione while the train was pulling into Grand Central. It was then I met the entire group via Hermione andBlaise Zabini hurried introductions to, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown and a bloke named Harry fucking Potter. He was tucked away in the corner sitting beside the red head Ginny looking incredibly uncomfortable with her advances.

But one thing was for sure.

He was fucking attractive.

He had beautifully tanned skin, dark brown hair, bright emerald eyes and the sexiest pair of glasses I had ever seen. He was wearing a simple white wife beater beneath a flannel shirt he had rolled the sleeves up to expose his muscular forearms and black, low slung cargo shorts.

He was drop dead gorgeous.

Anyways, Hermione pushed me off the train in front of her, grabbing my arm and linking ours as she led me out of the tunnels as to not loose me in the crowd.

Bossy, controlling woman she is.

There we took a restroom break before we headed out on the streets.

And it was there I properly met Harry.

He was nice, warm, and open.

Laughing and smiling, joking around with me.

Immediately I liked him.

We fucking clicked instantaneously.

So after about ten minutes of loitering around, everyone arguing about which way to go, he and I decided to lead them out, licking elbows and leading the group up, towards the upper level.

There we circled around again, everyone arguing, laughing.

Until he pulled my arm, linking elbows and pulling me towards the doors that led to 42nd street.

I grinned, enjoying the nice view of his ass as he walked ahead of me.

While I was preoccupied with my view, Blaise jogged up to me and took my left arm in his, scowling as he noticed where my eyes were glued.

After about five seconds we met the first set of doors and automatically, I let go of Blaise, keeping my right elbow linked in Harry's.

This caused him to grin.

"Ha! He chose me!" He mocked Blaise, a conceding glimmer in his eye.

"The hell?" Blaise stopped directly outside the door, accidently getting hit when Ron pushed open the door to get out.

Inwardly I smiled.

"Bloody hell Zabini!" The red head yelped, scowling. "Don't stand in front of a door like that!" He muttered, holding the door open for his sister and Lavender who had her eyes glued to the red head as though he was the most delicious piece of cake she'd ever seen.

He wasn't.

I've seen better.

Blaise ran up to my left side again and tried to take my arm, this time Harry pulled me towards him.

I smirked and cocked my eyebrow at no one in particular.

Don't get me wrong, I liked Blaise just fine. As a friend.

And occasionally a sex buddy.

But that was it.

He wasn't my type.

We stepped out onto 42nd street and Harry let go of my arm as the rest of the group filled out onto the street. I sighed and pulled him to the side in front of another group.

"Alright were to now?" Daphne asked, looking around at all of the people walking.

I shrugged and jutted my chin down the street. "Let's just start walking."

With that said I linked my elbow in Harry's.

After a few minutes, we ran into a street vendor selling flags for the Gay Pride Parade.

Immediately he withdrew his arm from mine and ran over.

Inwardly, I felt a bit lost.

But quickly shook it off and went to stand beside Pansy who smiled up at me and snatched my arm in between her own. Harry finished quickly and turned around, his eyes landing on mine. He strode up to me and took his place at my right side, handing me one of his flags and linking his left elbow in my right one.

This brought a smile to my face and I quickly withdrew my hand from Pansy's in favor of twirling the rainbow stripped flag with pride.

Harry gave me a flag.

I felt especially sappy at the thought but it pleased me all the same.

We walked like that for a few blocks.

Elbows linked, flags in hand.

Looking like the best damn gay couple on the whole fucking street.

The group decided to stop for lunch before we hit the parade, Harry and I agreed on a small sandwich/pastry shop along with Hermione and Pansy while the others took their fat asses to the McDonalds next door.

I bought a banana nut muffin and water bottle while he scoffed down two slices of pizza.

While I would normally find that act disgusting, instead I found myself smiling, my eyes glued to him the entire time. I actually had to tear my eyes away from him and force myself to focus on what Hermione was saying.

After fifteen minutes, the fast food junkies came and met up with us and we left.

Once outside the shop, Harry and I linked elbows once again.

Somewhere between the blocks of the shop and the parade, our hands found one another.

I'm not sure when it happened, but my hand slid down the length of his, and our fingers slipped between one another.

It was such a natural reaction to one another.

_First Heartache First Heartache _

By the time we got to the parade, it was packed and we couldn't see a thing. Eventually, I gave up and led some of the group down the street to a better location.

All the while his hand never left mine.

As soon as we reached the corner, he climbed atop a mail box and I stood atop a flower pot with Ron. This lasted for about an hour until an asshole of a cop yelled at us to climb down. Reluctantly I did and wandered over to Harry, bumping into Blaise who wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

I hugged back, but my eyes were locked on Harry's thighs and the way his muscles flexed when he shifted atop the postbox.

It was so hot.

After Blaise let go, I dumped my bag atop his near the post box and wrapped my arms around Harry's waist.

"The police yelled at me to get down."

"I told you to come sit with me on here." He hugged me back, leaving one arm draped across my back as I nestled my head on his lap.

"I didn't hear you…"

He chuckled and rubbed my back.

"Well I told you too."

A comfortable silence settled between us for a few seconds.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" I asked, glancing up at him.

He shook his head. "Nah. Can you see?"

I stood straight and looked over at the parade.

"Good enough." I sighed and ran a hand though my hair. "Damn cops."

He chuckled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Daphne pull a bottle out from her bag and drank it then nudged my shoulder.

"Want some?"

I looked at the bottle; it was a Gatorade bottle with light green liquid in it.

"Sure."

I took the bottle and took a gulp.

It burned as it went down, startling the shit out of me.

"It's not Gatorade." She snickered, taking back the bottle I held out to her as I bent over and coughed.

"Yeah…what is it?" I managed to spit out between my coughs.

"Vodka." She answered smartly. "You okay?"

Bitch.

I shook my head and smirked. "Fine. Warn a guy next time alright?"

She laughed. "Gatorade isn't this color."

"So I figured."

Damn bitch.

My throat was sore for a bit after that.

But the Vodka did taste pretty damn good.

In front of us, a guy moved, freeing up a spot in front of the gate separating the spectators and pedestrians. I smirked and walked right up to it and swung one leg over it and straddled the fence, giving me a better view of the parade.

"Be careful you don't fall." Hermione warned from her spot beside Harry atop the post box.

I shrugged her off.

"They told someone not to do that." She pointed out.

I looked around and spotted two girls in front of me doing the same thing.

"Well if they tell me to get off I will and then get my ass right back on when they walk away." I muttered smartly.

Harry laughed and smiled at me.

I smiled back, shifting my weight to one side as to not bruise my balls.

We sat like this for a bit.

Till Blaise wandered up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey." He mumbled into my stomach.

"Hey Blaise." I wrapped one arm around his shoulders, the other holding the gate for balance. "Having fun?"

"Fuck yeah."

After a few seconds he released me and I shifted my weight again.

Sitting on a fence is not what I would call a fun time.

My ass ached.

My thighs were getting sore.

And I had the importune feeling to cup my balls to avoid any permanent damage the fucking fence might make.

I slid back and nodded in front of me.

"Want to get on? You get a better view up here."

He shook his head and stepped back.

"Nah I'm good."

I shrugged.

Just then Harry hopped off the post box beside me and hunched over.

"You okay?" I placed one hand on his back to steady him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He stood straight and stretched. "The damn thing hurt my ass though."

I chuckled and turned back to the parade.

After a few seconds he hugged me and I wrapped one arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. It lasted two seconds before the moment was interrupted by Blaise.

"You're cheating on me!" He screamed, in mock fury. "I don't believe you Draco!"

I looked at him and shrugged casually, tightening my grip on Harry.

"Oh you're just jealous." Harry answered for me before he was ripped out of my arms, causing me to lose my balance and clutch the fence before I fell on the concrete.

"What the fuck?"

"Your mine Draco!" He came up behind me and grabbed the fence.

"No he's mine." I heard Harry's voice before the fence shook precariously. I chanced a glance over my shoulder to see Blaise shaking the fence.

"Bloody hell you idiot stop! It's not a fucking swing! It's a goddamn fence!" I clamped my thighs together before I slid off. "Stop shaking the damn thing already before I fall off and crack my fucking head open!"

"Yeah Blaise stop before you hurt someone." Pansy chimed in from her new perch atop the post box.

I sighed in relief when he walked away.

"You okay Draco?" Pansy asked, leaning down to look into my eyes.

Harry came to stand beside me as I righted myself atop the metal fence once again and smiled up at me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm fine Pansy…but someone should put that fucking psycho on a leash."

At that, Harry laughed.

I smiled back and allowed my eyes to roam down his body, taking in the view.

I couldn't believe how sexy he looked.

And, I was the one holding his attention.

Not Blaise, Pansy or anyone else.

Just me.

After about twenty minutes of standing he began to get a little fidgety; I slid back on the fence and grabbed his shoulder. "Hop up here. It's easier."

He took two seconds to debate it before swinging one leg over.

Immediately I closed the distance between us and wrapped one arm around his waist.

He placed his hand over mine.

We stayed like that for the rest of the parade.

Exchanging light touches.

Interlocking fingers.

Leaning into one another.

It was nice.

For once, I liked having someone in my arms.

I liked feeling his body heat pulsing into my own.

I enjoyed the time we spent together.

I felt like I had died and gone to heaven.

_First Heartache First Heartache _

We decided to go to PrideFest immediately after the parade; unfortunately no one knew which way to go. After grabbing our bags and walking away from the mayhem, I decided to take charge. With Harry's hand in mine, I walked up to a policeman and asked for directions.

We ended up doing this several times after becoming frustrated with the never-ending walking.

But all the while, Harry's fingers remained in the space between my own.

He never let go.

Even when searching for his phone or fixing his flag, his hand never left my own.

Eventually I ended up piling everyone into two cabs after chatting with a cab driver taking a five minute break. He was kind enough to do the run to the festival for eight dollars and helped flag down another cab because we all couldn't fit into one.

To be honest, Harry tired to flag down the cab as well.

As soon as he saw it coming, he released my hand and ran out into the street, arm raised with the cab driver right behind him.

When it stopped, he ran back to me with a big smile on his face.

"I did it! I flagged down a taxi! I'm a real New Yorker!" I grinned and immediately placed his hand back in my own.

My heart pounded in my chest.

I was proud of him.

"Yeah." I ginned. "You did it.

_First Heartache First Heartache _

The taxies dropped us all off six blocks from the actual festival.

Which meant we had to walk the rest of the way.

It wasn't that bad though because Harry never once left my side.

We lead the group, us walking ahead of everyone while Blaise brought up the rear, keeping his distance from us.

Along the way we stopped for snacks, I bought shaved ice while the others bought hotdogs.

Harry bought a smoothie.

When we began walking again, we fell back into sync.

"Would like some?" He asked, holding the drink out to me.

I looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"Sure." I accepted the drink and took a sip.

I swear to whatever God that I could taste Harry through the sweet taste of the smoothie.

"It's good." I turned to look to the side, trying to hide the blush that climbed up my face.

Shit.

I was acting like a fucking love sick little girl.

Whatever happened to my sexy, ice like demeanor?

I chanced a look back at him.

I was like putty in this man's hands.

One look from him, one small smile, one light touch; and I melted.

All my defenses were broken.

In the few hours that we'd met, he'd picked the lock to the gate I built, and snuck his way in.

Harry's eyes were set forward, looking at the parade marching across us as we waited for our turn to cross the street.

It was then I realized that I still had shaved ice in my hand.

I looked down and took a spoonful.

Mango.

I smiled.

It tasted so good.

Would Harry like some?

I looked at him to see him looking back at me.

Automatically I took a spoonful and held it up to his lips. "Try some?" I whispered, my eyes glued to his lips as he parted them and his tongue darted out to pull the spoon in.

Holy shit.

That had to be the most erotic sight I've ever seen.

And I'm at a fucking Gay Pride Parade in New York City.

My throat went dry as I slowly pulled out the spoon and took a spoonful for myself.

It was still warm from his mouth.

I gulped down the ice, not even tasting the mango. My brain was only processing the fact that Harry's lips were just on this spoon.

_First Heartache First Heartache _

We reached the festival in about forty five minutes because we stopped several times at the street booths for people to buy things. But when we got there, Harry and I dashed into it, laughing and grinned as we ditched the rest of the group in the mass crowd.

We lost ourselves in the mayhem.

The smell.

The people.

The gay couples.

I felt like I belonged here, with these people.

They were gay and proud.

They didn't hide who they were or who they were with.

For once in my life, I didn't feel out of place.

I didn't feel like I stood out with my blonde hair, pointed aristocratic features or grey eyes.

No one stared with a question in their eyes.

Or accusation.

I was accepted.

Without question.

We walked from booth to booth, our fingers linked all the way until we stopped at one selling sun glasses and I pulled my hand from his to try some on.

"How does this look?" I placed the Lady Gaga inspired shades on the bridge of my nose and turned to him.

"Great!" He grinned.

I turned to the man and woman selling them.

"It looks nice on you!" The lady exclaimed, smiling.

Liars.

Of course they would say that.

They wanted to sell the shit.

I pulled it off and picked up a rather large one with lace designs etched into them.

"Wow. That looks amazing on you." Harry nodded at me as soon as I pushed it up the bridge of my nose.

"Oh that suites you!" The lady smiled at me again. "The other one looked good on you too but this one looks even better!" She nodded, as did the man. "That one you're wearing is inspired by Rihanna." She pointed out then turned to Harry who was trying on the Lady Gaga pair. "Now that suites your face better."

I sighed and pulled off the shades.

"Now you're not lying to us now are you Miss? Because regardless I'm going to buy them n-"

"Nonsense!" She laughed. "That one, the Rihanna one suites your face and the Gaga one looks best on your friend here but if you-"

"How much as these?" Harry butted in, fingering the sunglasses in his hand.

"Two for fifteen or one for ten." She answered automatically.

"Shit…" I heard him mutter beside me.

I stared down at the laced shades in my hands.

I liked them.

And obviously Harry liked the Gaga ones.

"Can you go lower for the two?" I asked the lady, giving her one of my many puppy dog looks.

The one that says 'Please? This isn't for me it's for my boyfriend who wants it and I just can't stand to disappoint him.'

"I can go down to $12.00 but that's it." She smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you." I sent her a charming smile and I pulled out my wallet and paid her the money.

"Harry." I placed a hand on his and put on my new shades. "Choose a pair. Whatever you like." I smiled at him.

"Oh no I-"

"Go ahead. I'm paying." I grinned and tapped the Lady Gaga shades still in his hand. "If you like it, take it."

After a few seconds, he relented and put them on his face and linked his fingers with mine.

_First Heartache First Heartache _

We wandered around the festival like that for a few hours, his hand in mine, mumbling to one another, wrapping our arms around one another. It was comfortable. I felt like I belonged there. With him.

Admittedly, I am a bit of a kleptomaniac.

Whenever I see booths just set up, I can't help but nick a few things.

So I did.

And I gave some to Harry because I knew he wanted them but he wasn't balls enough to do it himself.

"Draco." He whispered in my ear from behind me as I slipped a bracelet onto one of his hands that were wrapped around my waist. "It's wrong to steal."

He was right.

I know he was right.

But I couldn't help it.

Especially since I knew he liked the things I was obtaining for him.

Like I said, I was putty in his hands.

I was the puppet, and he was the puppeteer; unknowingly pulling my strings with every whispered word, light touches, and interlocked fingers.

_First Heartache First Heartache _

I decided to buy another shaved ice, not just because I was thirsty and wanted something sweet; but because I knew Harry would like it as well. He would immediately open his mouth as soon as I walked up to him, close his eyes, and wait for me to feed him.

I smirked to myself as I handed the woman a five dollar bill and waited for my change.

Beside me Daphne walked up and leaned around my shoulder to stare into the cart.

"You buying one?" I asked and shifted to the side.

"Yeah." She answered, smiling.

I nodded.

"Hey just give me back a dollar. I'm paying for her as well." I tilted my head to Daphne beside me.

The lady looked at me, baffled for a minute before comprehension dawned on her.

"Okay." She handed me a dollar and Pansy smiled at me. "Thanks Draco."

I took my change, stuffed it in my pocket and turned around to locate Harry.

He stood in the group circle, laughing about something.

I took a bite of my shaved ice.

Coconut.

Yum.

I wonder if Harry would like this flavor?

I scooped up the perfect amount as I walked into the group and right up to Harry.

"Want some?" I asked, holding the spoon up to his lips.

Immediately he smiled, opened his mouth, closed his eyes and ate it.

I grinned.

Just as I expected.

It was only when I took a spoonful into my mouth did I realize the conversation in our group had fallen silent.

I turned around and came face to face with Blaise.

I took another spoonful and held it up for him.

"Want?" I asked.

To my surprise he nodded, smiled, and ate it.

He didn't eat it like Harry did.

His mouth clamped down on the spoon too hard, his eyes drifted shut awkwardly, and his body loomed too close.

I turned back around to feed Harry again who smiled.

Harry was elegant with the way he ate it.

He didn't lean forward, but instead waited for me to put the spoon in his mouth before sealing his lips around it and allowing me to pull the spoon out between his lips.

"Hey!" Blaise yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "You know what I just realized?" He asked, looking around at each of us.

"What?" I asked, walking a little closer to him.

He looked down at me and pouted. "I haven't kissed anyone today." He stated simply.

I chuckled, an evil grin working its way onto my face.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"You want to kiss someone?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course."

"Hm…would you like me to kiss you?" I smirked and stepped up close to him, our chests flat against one another.

"Oh yeah babe…" He grinned and moved to pull me close.

"Oh no he won't." Harry's voice cut through us as he yanked me back, tightening his grip on my hand. "He's mine. Go kiss someone else." With that said, Harry pulled me away from Blaise.

I let out a nervous chuckle as I stared at Harry out of the corner of my eye.

I was his?

Was he serious?

_First Heartache First Heartache _

All good things must come to an end.

Following that law, late evening soon turned to night and it was time for our group to divide and go home.

We stood at the edge of a corner, our group staggered and half of us a bit tipsy. Beside me stood Harry, his hand once again in mine.

"Are you taking the train back?" I asked, subconsciously my fingers tighten around his.

"No. I'm meeting my aunt here in a bit." He squeezed my knuckles. "I'm going to stay with her and my cousin for awhile."

"Oh."

I felt the bottom of my stomach drop down to my feet.

Harry wasn't going back with us.

I cast a glance over my shoulder to see Hermione looking at me, her eyes laced with barley controlled anger.

"Are we going now Hermione?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Yes." She answered curtly and made her way over to me, shoving Ron and Ginny out of her path. "Are you ready Draco?"

I frowned slightly and turned back to Harry. "I guess I'm leaving now."

"Yeah." He mumbled, and then pulled me into a long, tight hug.

I closed my eyes and relaxed into the embrace, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around my body.

He only pulled away when Blaise cleared his throat. "Hey! Enough already it's my turn."

Reluctantly, I stepped out of Harry's arms, my fingers still touching his forearms even as Blaise swept me up in a hug.

"Let's go Draco!" Hermione yelled, walking away.

I sighed and quickly hugged the others, giving Harry another one before I followed after Hermione.

_First Heartache First Heartache_

I didn't realize how use to Harry I had become over the day until he wasn't at my side anymore. It took me all of three minutes walking down the street with Herminie and Pansy to realize that something wasn't right.

And that something was Harry.

He wasn't at my side.

His hand wasn't in my own.

His fingers weren't in between the spaces of my own.

I tried to push him from my mind.

I tried to ignore the loneliness clawing in my stomach and focus on getting at taxi.

But I couldn't.

It was like without him I could no longer function.

I met him that morning, and by late evening, it was as though my brain couldn't comprehend what it would be like not to have him with me anymore.

The rest of the way back to Grand Central was filled with Hermione yelling at me to catch up or pay attention or stop wandering away.

It was hard, walking by myself, without his body near my own.

Herminie was there, at my side, taking Harry's place.

But it wasn't the same.

She was too short.

Her hand was too small.

Her fingers too long and clammy.

I thought back to Harry and his hands, they were warm and sweaty from walking all day, but I didn't even notice.

Somehow, in a blind haze I found myself on the train, heading back home.

Without Harry.

Obviously Hermione had taking charge and got us back.

I sat opposite them, a bottle of ice tea in my hand and the flag Harry bought me in the other. A small smile found its way onto my lips as I thought back to him.

I wonder what he was doing at this moment?

Was he still in New York?

Or had his aunt already picked him up?

Was he at her house with his cousin?

Or were they still on the road?

"So Draco did you have fun?" Hermione's sharp voice woke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah…I did…"

"Well I didn't." She stated haughtily. "I had to run around looking for you because you guys decided to wander off."

I shrugged, thinking back to Harry and how our hands naturally swayed as we walked.

And how his arms wrapped around my stomach.

His front fitted against my back.

I thought back to how he looked when I fed him the shaved ice.

His nose would crinkle slightly.

His eyes would close and his jaw hung open in expectation.

I looked at the seat beside me.

Empty.

I wished Harry could be there, sitting beside me.

His hand would probably be in mine, resting on my knee.

Or his.

I might have laid my head on his shoulder.

He might have leaned against my side.

_First Heartache First Heartache _

I reached home sometime around ten O'clock. My Mother was still awake and flitted around me, making sure I was okay and trying to force food down my throat.

"Can I shower first?" I asked, mildly annoyed at her hovering.

"Of course. Let me know when you're ready for dinner okay." And with that, she left my room.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I pulled off my shirt and unbuckled my belt. I had the best fucking day.

And it was all thanks to one bloke with bright emerald eyes and sexy glasses.

I sniffed as I kicked off my shoes and stepped out of my jeans then made my way to my shower.

It was in the shower that I realized I didn't have his number,.

Fuck me.

Fuck me fuck me fuck me.

I groaned and hung my head, allowing the water to rush over the back of my neck and trickle down my chest.

Shit.

First bloke I meet that I actually like and I forget to get his number.

I suppose I can always try Facebook.

With that last comforting thought, I got out of the shower, toweled off, threw on some pants and pajama bottoms then face planted into my king sized bed.

_First Heartache First Heartache _

I awoke early the next morning, my head filled with thoughts of the day before. Even in my dreams, Harry was still there.

I smiled as I stretched in my bed and ran a hand though my tangled locks.

Today would be an easy day.

Or so I thought.

I got out of bed, took a shower, ate breakfast, and by the end of it, Harry was still popping into my brain.

The way his hand would slide into mine with such ease.

The way he'd shake his head to move his fringe.

The way our fingers would interlock perfectly.

I missed it.

By lunch I was giddy with happiness.

And by afternoon, I was on Facebook, looking him up.

I found him in Blaise's friends list and added him at the same time Blaise started messaging me.

"What could that fucker want? I spent all of yesterday with him…" I muttered as I scanned the message and replied.

After a few seconds I decided to use him to obtain some information.

He should know if Harry was indeed gay or if he just wanted some arm candy.

And if he was interested.

If I had a chance.

It took some arm twisting but eventually Blaise answered all of my questions, with a few snide comments about his suspicions about my interest in Harry.

What I found out wanted to make me obliterate my mind of all thoughts of Harry.

According to Blaise, Harry was as straight as they came.

And to put a fucking cherry on top of the cake, he was moving.

Out of state.

Fuck me and my fucking luck.

I groaned and slumped back in my chair, my hands covering my face.

This was a fucking nightmare.

Harry was straight?

It couldn't be.

Blaise was lying.

He had to be.

And yet, I had no way to prove it. Harry is Blaise's friend; he of all people would know whether or not Harry was a fag.

Wouldn't he?

I sighed, slammed my laptop shut and dived onto my bed.

I didn't want to think about it anymore.

I didn't want to think about Harry and how he made me feel like I was the only one in the world.

And yet I did.

Even as I lay there, on the bed, my brain kept replaying the parade and festival and how Harry would wrap his arms around my waist. Or pull me closer. Or smile at me.

He made me feel something inside.

Something I never knew existed.

He made me feel loved.

I groaned as I realized this.

Then stifled a cry when it hit me that I would never know the feeling again.

Harry was moving by the end of summer.

And now, he was at his aunts.

There was no way to contact him.

No way to actually see if he really was straight.

I sat up in bed and hung my head.

Suddenly, my chest felt constricting, and hot tears trickled down my cheeks.

In one day, I fell in love.

And the very next, my heart was aching.

I fell in love with a guy I couldn't have.

_First Heartache First Heartache_

L.

This story is true.

Reviewing would be nice.

If you liked this story check out the link in my profile.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
